


Scroat, a word i like to say

by ellis89



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series), Robot Chicken
Genre: Other, based on a robot chicken sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis89/pseuds/ellis89
Summary: another song fic





	Scroat, a word i like to say

Bitch Pudding:

Scroat, A Word I like to say

Taint, a word I also use

Bitch Pudding and Cherubs:

Hairy Balls and Crusty Snatch

Also Penis sucking cooch

Bitch Pudding: damn! who passed out sheet music?!

Bitch Pudding and Cherubs:

Cunt face, tea bagger and jag!

Buttmutch, Hanging dingle bag!

drippy flaming sag!

And it brings us back to Scroat, Scroat, Scroat, Scroat!

Cherubs:

Scroat, A word I like to say

(bitch pudding: singing good)

Taint, A word I also use

(bitch pudding: you can [Bleep])

Hairy balls and Crusty Snatch

Also Penis sucking cooch!

(bitch pudding: everyone!)

Bitch Pudding and Cherubs:

Scroat, Scroat, Scroat, Scroat, Scroat, Scroat, Scroat, Scroat, SCROAT!!!!

The end!


End file.
